


Little Moments

by Tea__Bee



Series: Moments [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Ducknerva, F/M, Falling In Love, Getting Together, Realizing romantic feelings, The Adventure Zone (Amnesty), soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 22:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20897459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea__Bee/pseuds/Tea__Bee
Summary: Little moments that lead up to Duck and Minerva's relationship becoming romantic.





	Little Moments

**Author's Note:**

> I realized there aren't many fics from Minerva's pov, so I wanted to show you what she was thinking in Quiet Moments!

When Billy opened the temporary portals to Earth and Sylvain(Earth  _ or _ Sylvain, as they were no longer connected by Reconciliation), there wasn't a doubt in Minerva's mind where she'd choose to go. She watched Wayne Newton, her mentee-turned-closest-friend, say his farewells to his team. 

She knew being without them would be difficult for him, no matter how temporary the exile would be. She also knew that now that his destiny, or rather, their destiny, was fulfilled, there was a good chance that he'd be much happier, back to his mundane life, without forces of chaos and war at his back constantly. She couldn't help the sinking feeling in her chest as she wondered how that would change their relationship. He didn't need her anymore, not to train, to confide in, to boost his morale, to get him through the fight. He hadn't for a while now, to be truthful. She supposed he'd go back to his life, and they'd see each other less and less until she found something to do with herself on Earth. 

Why did that thought make her heart hurt? Perhaps she'd sustained some blow in the battle that she hadn't registered right away. She furrowed her brow and took a breath. It didn't seem to hurt more with the expansion of her lungs, and she realized it must be in her mind. She just needed rest. 

As she watched everyone go their separate ways, she smiled. They'd done well, and they wouldn't be separated for long, knowing how many of them would be trying to reconnect, on both sides. 

She stepped through the portal into the cluttered loft room above Ned Chicane's Cryptonomica and watched as Wayne Newton looked around as though suddenly lost. He sighed, and ran a hand across his face, and she wanted to reach out to comfort him. She did, for a second, but pulled her hand back before it reached him. He had a lot on his mind, and she didn't want to startle him. Instead, she spoke to make him aware of her presence. "Wayne Newton!" She saw him jump a little(so much for not startling him) and turn to face her. He was smiling. "I have also chosen to stay on Earth over Sylvain. Looks like I am going to need a place to stay." She had no plan, for the first time in many years. 

But as long as he kept smiling at her, she found she didn't mind "winging it", as Aubrey Little might say.


End file.
